suprises come in any coulor
by ZJACK4EVA
Summary: z has a suprise for jack but its not what he thinks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breaking the news

Disclaimer;I don't own power rangers

Z delgado sat in her room at spd she sat staring at the thing in her hands she didn't even look up when Syd entred the room. "Z you ok?" Syd asked as she sat next to the latina on her bed.

Syd stared at the wall oposite and smiled when she saw all the tinsle on the walls, Syd looked at Zs hand. "Oh my God Z" Syd gently took the the thing from Zs grasp, and looked at it more closely to make sure it wasn't just a trick of light.

Syd looked at Zs face when a single tear slipped down from Zs eyes, "Don't worry Z everything will be fine I promise" Syd said gently as she steered Z towards the rec room. As Z sat on one of the sofas drinking some water

"Z whats up?" Jack asked as he sat next to the latina "I'm just not feeling very well Jack looked over to the others to make sure they wern't listening to their coversation. "Are you sure baby?" Jack asked his girlfriend. "Jack I need to tell you something" Z said softly as she stood up "What baby you know you can tell me anything Jack whispered as he stood up with her.

"Not here" Z replied as she took his hand and pulled Jack towards his room, as he sat down she remained standing. "Jack promise you won't get mad" Z asked "I promise Z now whats up?" he asked gently

Z sat next to him he pulled her into his lap

"I'm pregnant" Z whispered as she layed her head on his shoulder "Z look at me"Jack said gently as she turned to face him. "Thats great!" he sang as he danced around the room. "Really?" Z asked as he picked her up.

He swung her round "Er Jack I hate to say it but this can't be good for the baby" Z chuckled as he set her down on the bed "God Z i'm sorry" Jack said to the latina as he sat next to her. "Don't worry baby Its fine you'll make a great dad" Z told he linking her hand with his.

"And you'll make a great mum" jack told her silenceing all words on her lips with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 telling the team

Chapter 2

What will they say

Disclaimer;

"Your so beautiful" Jack said on her skin as he held Z, "Thanks Jack you tell me every day" Z replied her cheeks turning the lightest shade of red. "Should we tell the others?" Z asked as she placed her hands on her belly.

"I think so" Jack replied lightly placeing his hands on top of Zs, "So lets go out for dinner the five of us we'll tell them then" Jack said as he pulled off his uniform jacket and proceded to his wardrobe. "Well what are you waiting for?" Jack asked as he pulled off his shirt and looked through his closet.

"What right now?" replied Z "Yeah go on and go tell Syd I'll tell Sky and Bridge" Z nodded and departed for her room . An hour later the rangers were seated in the finest bistro in town. "Alright guys whats this all about" Sky asked as he took a sip of his drink, "Well Sky I'm pregnant" Z told them as she took a sip of water.

"Thats great Z" Bridge said "Yeah thats good" Sky continued all eyes were on Syd "Syd already knew she saw the test" Z filled the guys in. "I have a question though" Sky asked as he reached for his napkin. "Whos the father?" he asked all eyes were on Z Jack grasped Zs hand. He took a deep breath and said one word

"Its me I'm the father of Zs baby"

"What? but you two aren't even going out" Sky concluded as he looked from Jack to Z "We didn't know how you would react" Jack informed them as he took a sip of water wiith his free hand.

"We all would have been happy for you guys but now we're even happier since theres going to be a baby born of our to best friends.Sky informed them Bridge and Syd nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Z told them "You know what this calls for" Bridge was saying as they walked to the jeep. "What" Syd asked "A group hug" He replied the group laughed as they embraced each other.


	3. Chapter 3 midnight conversations

Chapter 3

Late night conversation

Disclasimer;see chapter 1

As Jack and Z sat in Jacks room in there pjs they were discussing how cruger would react, "I think he'll be cool with it" Jack was saying as he placed his hands on Zs tummy. "I'm not sure but at least the others were ok with it" Z replied with a grin pon her face..

"I didn't think Bridges mouth could open that far" Jack replied "yeah but when you told him you were the dad he did a great inpression of a goldfish" Z replied with a laugh. "Hey it wasn't that bad" Three voices entred the room, "Hey guys" jack said as they entred the room.

"How are you Z" Syd asked as she sat next to Sky on the desk, "I'm ok could do without of the morning sickness though" Z replied "I agree with you hearing you throw up every morning isn't that pleasent" Syd said as she placed her hand on Skys knee. "Sorry Syd" Z replied a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hey thats ok" Syd replied with a laugh with out you I would never get up on time in the mornings" "Yeah well at least it comes in handy for something" Z replied as Jack kissed her neck.

"At least when your babys born it will have 2 uncles and an aunt to look after the child when its born" Sky said as he placed his hand on top of Syds. "yeah plenty of baby sitters" Jack said with a laugh.

Z pinched the inside of Jacks arm, "Jack thats not funny" Z told him "its ok Z we're all happy to help" Bridge replied "yeah" Syd continued "So have you thought of any names yet?"

please read and review luv to my readers check my profile and c2 for my other stories


	4. Chapter4 whats the babys name goin to be

Chapter 4

What the babys name going to be

Disclaimer; see chapter 1

Z was laying on her stomach in her and Syds room, she had a book open in front of her and was skiming through each page with great interest. Her uniform jacket lieing on the desk chair, her yellow s.p.d shirt getting slightly crinkkled as she got comfortable on the bed.

Z didn't even look up when herbedroom door opened and in strolled Syd with Bridge in tow. "Hey Z watcha doing?" Syd asked as she sat on her bed, "Well I...Bridge watcha doing?" Z asked as Bridge slipped off his gloves and focussed on Z, "Syd whats he soing?" Z asked "He trying to read your mind" Syd replied.

"Oh right" Z replied dismising the comment with a wave of her hand, "I got it" bridge jumped up in triumph. "Got what" Z asked not taking her eyes off her book, "I know what you want to call the baby and if its a boy or a girl" Bridge replied slipping his gloves back on.

Z got up "Bridge you don't say anything" She told him poking him in the chest, "But Z?" Bridge tried to reason with the yellow ranger. "No buts Bridge me and Jack discussed it we don't want to know until the babys born" Z replied as she sat back on the bed.

"I understand that" Bridge replied "I can at least tell you the name can't I, it would take a big wait of yours and Jacks shoulders." Z looked at Syd for help Syd studied the yellow rangers face it was saying get him out of here before I beat him black and blue.

Syd got up "Bridge maybe you should go Boom was asking after you" Syd told the green ranger. "Oh yeah right" Bridge ran from the room, "Now Z" Syd turned to her roommate, "Can i help you in any way" Syd asked as she sat back on her bed. "You can actually"Z replied with a big grin on her face. "See i have this friend who I want to be god parent" Z began as she looked up at Syd.

"And she likes to shop" Z continued "Oh rigth" Syd replied"Syd you don't get it we want you to be god mother" Z asked Syd "Oh Z i'd love to" Syd replied giving her roommate a hug. "Now Syd I have some jobs for you, you can help pick out the name or you can help buy some baby clothes and stuff" Z asked.

"Er can I do both?"


	5. Chapter 5 the scan

Chapter 5

Disclaimer; see chapter 1

The first scan

Z slept in late the next day lucky for her she had afternoon dutys so she rolled over and fell back to sleep. In the rec room Jack was sitting playing chess with Sky, "Check" Jack declared as he moved his piece. "How?" Sky scratched his head and stared at the board Jack chuckled as Sky moved one of his rooks.

Jack smirked as he moved his queen "Checkmate" Jack declared as he took Skys queen "How not fare I want a rematch!" Sky replied "Another time maybe I'm going to go see Z" was Jacks responce as he gathered his jacket and drink.

He opened Z and Syds bedroom door and looked round for Z, he was about to go back out the door when he noticed the distinguishable lump covered in a yellow duvet. He laughed and gently threw his jacket over the desk chair and put his drink on the desk next to the laptop.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a hand on what he hoped was Zs back, "Z" he said softly. "Z?" he said a bit louder this time "Mmmmm?" Z replied and pulled the blanket off her head.

"Hey baby theres the smile I love" Jack said as he smoothed the yellow rangers hair. Z laughed as she placed her hand on top of his, "Hey baby what time is it?" Z asked as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Just after one" Jack informed the yellow ranger as he moved over to give her room to sit up."I better go to duty" Z said as she tried to get up, Jack shook his head "No baby we have the docters appoitment in an 20 minutes.Jack informed the yellow ranger. "Of course" Z replied as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later Z was sat in a hospital gown on a trolley Jack by her side waiting for the doctor. "hello I'm Dr Greyson" The lady in pink introduced herself, "Are you pink light speed?" Jack asked as he grasped Zs hand.

"yes I deliver all the children of rangers and I will be delivering your baby Z" dana informed the two rangers. They nodded and Dana began the ultra sound, a tear slid from both Jack and Zs eyes as they saw their child moving around.

"Would you like to know the sex?

please read and review luv to all me readers ZJACK4EVAxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 Bridge run fast run far

Chapter 6

Bridge run fast run far

Disclaimer see chapter 2

"Well I'll leave you to talk it over Z you can get dressed and Ill discharge you" Dana informed the two rangers.They nodded and she left the room, Z looked at Jack "I'd rather wait you know" Z told him as she sat up.

Jack nodded "me to" he replied as Z got dressed and they headed out to the reception, "You know Bridge knows the sex" Z informed Jack he stopped "What? Wait till I get my hands on him" Jack said.

" Easy Jack I had a word and he won't tell anyone if he knows whats good for him" Z replied with a laugh. "Good but i'm still having a word with him" Jack said as they climbed into the jeep.

"Just go easy on him" Z replied "I will" Jack replied as he crossed his fingers. As they climbed into the jeep . As they returned to the academy Jack headed straight for the rec room in serch of Bridge.

Z laughed and shrugged her shoulders as she saw Bridge appear at the end of the corridor he took one look at Jacks fae and turned and ran. Jack laughed and sprinted after the green ranger.

"Jack don't destroy him we do need a green ranger you know" Z called after the red ranger as he turned the corner. Z laughed and headed for the rec room and laughed at what she saw.

In the middle of the rec room there was jack poised with a water pistol in hand pointed at...

Please read and review luv to all my readers ZJACK4EVAxxxxxxx


End file.
